Changes
by l-Arri-l
Summary: Edward and Alice are living a normal life, going through brief issues like all the teenagers do. But around their senior year, a tradgic event takes place that changes their lives...R&R please! Better than its sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Four pupils were gathered around in the Cullen Mansion living room, eyes glued to the screen as the movie played. Edward had his arm around a cowering Bella's shoulder, and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap. The plasma T.V was playing Haunting in Connecticut, which Edward had ordered for the get together before Rose and Emmett go off to North Carolina for University. But, two however failed to show.

So in the rose smelling room, Edward couldn't keep his attention on the screen for more than a couple minutes. His only thoughts were on how his twin sister could be so shallow and not show up. It just wasn't like her, but it wasn't the only time Alice had been out with her "bad-ass" boyfriend. Also know as, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. He was going to college while Alice was going to her senior year, which himself and Bella were also going to attend. Edward had thought, and still believes that dating the older guy will bring Alice a lot of trouble in the near future—but they seem to love each other too much for anything horrendous to occur.

Just last week, he was invited over the house. He of course, obeyed the rules and listened calmly on what Edward had to say about him dating his sister and the expectations he should look out for if he ever broke her heart. Ultimately, he wasn't a bad guy overall. It was just that he partied, drank and sometimes even smoked. What would that influence on his sibling? Clearly nothing good will come out of being in a relationship with him except her happiness. Though Edward wasn't the only who didn't approve of this relation.

Bella was on the off side of this as well—claiming that the two should not go out because of the illegal things that Jasper had done in the past, and can do again, yet Alice insisted that it was all under control. They haven't spoken since the argument about it, which was only a couple days ago; but Edward had to admit that his twin was capable of keeping things under control when things got on edge.

It was another hour until the movie ended, and another two hours before the clock struck twelve a.m. The main crowd had left, and it was only Edward and Bella now. The movie had not phased him the slightest, but it got his nerves all riled up on what could be happening where Alice was out, considering that was where most of his thoughts were put. Since he is the brother, the instinctive protectiveness nerve jerks into action when you have no idea what's going on, or where she is. It's just instinct.

Bella yawned and curled up in a ball on the couch as Edwards fingers slid across the piano, playing a relaxing melody that he had composed for her lullaby. "Where's Alice?" she asked after the music was done being played.

Edward ruffled his bronze, wild hair and took a seat on the couch beside her; gripping one of her hands in his. "I don't know, most likely out with…_him._" He claimed with a shrug and a grimace.

Bella giggled at his tone and facial expression, crawling over and cuddling up into his side "It's just not like her to miss out on this. I was expecting her to pop in during the movie, or sometime after."

"Me as well…but she's been out late for the past couple days…" he mumbled, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "But she'll come. Why don't I drive you home?" He offered, changing the subject as he no longer held any interest to go any further.

Sighing, Bella agreed and got up, heading for the door as he grabbed his keys off the wall hook.

* * *

After the short drive, he arrived back home to see Alice stumbling the key into the lock, clearly missing numerous times. She, frustrated, banged on the door with a tiny fist when her last time had ultimately failed. Edward blinked and got out of the car, striding toward her and turning her by the shoulders. Alice's hair was in more disarray than usual, and her eyelids were slightly drooping. In all by her appearance, she looked drunk. "Alice, where the hell have you been?" he asked with a snort, grabbing her keys and placing them in the lock himself.

"Out with Jasper at a…party, duh" she slurred, tumbling through the door way. Edward sneered when he smelled the alcohol.

"Are you drunk Alice?" he asked with eyebrows raised. She giggled, and drunkenly placed a hand on his shoulder heavily.

"Nooooo I'm not drunk" she admitted with a smile—her pearly white teeth flashing. Disbelievingly, he steered her to her room and placed her in bed. _This is more like she's getting a hangover now! The drunkenness is most likely fading already!_ He thought.

The comforter slightly made an indent as her light, feather weight plopped down upon it. Edward huffed, and leaned against her desk with his hands in his pockets after putting a bucket near the pillow; on the wooden floor. Alice pouted when he said: "You need to just relax now; the alcohol is probably draining from your system now."

"Fine"

"Good" he said, padding across the room and tossing her a book he grabbed from her book shelf. "Pretty sure you're sane enough to read letters" he mumbled, and shut the door with a click as he exited the incredibly large room.

What had become of his sister? Was she getting drunk and going to parties the nights she had been away while Esme and Carlisle were on their break? And most importantly, what was going on during the time she was at the party WITH Jasper? Nothing good, he concluded after shuddering from the thought. Edward picked up the phone from the couch and strode to the grand piano, sitting down on the stool and staring at the keypad. Going through his mind, he thought about calling Bella, or his parents, but he would not want to bother any of them at this hour. Let alone become a snitch. No, he wasn't going to act like a two year old. Both Alice and he had turned 18 last Monday, so he wouldn't act like the teenager he was only a couple days ago (even though he was always mature).

He shook his head at the thoughts that had arose and slumped his shoulders, his irises slipping across the notes on the composers book as his fingers absconded across the glossy white keys. Not wanting to disturb his drunken twin, he gave up on searching for the softest composition in his notebook thus far and got up. Mumbling, Edward walked over to the couch and sunk down on the soft comforter and sighed.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked upstairs; Alice was tumbling down the stairs with her hand gripping the railing and the other sliding down the wall. She giggled uncontrollably when she heard his groan and caught his grimace.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Okay, I know I have started stories and haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to start and finish/update a lot in the summer since I'm so busy. So sorry you're going to have to wait a little bit!(: Hoped you liked.**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, obviously! (:**

Changes; Chapter 2:

The next morning was horrendous for both of them; Edward half passed out on the couch from the all night stay up he had pulled because of his drunken sister, and Alice stuck in bed with a terrible hangover. She was practically jumping off the walls last night, driving him insane with her hyper active self.-but, by 4 AM Alice had begun to feel the steady set of the headache and stomach pains. Of course, she spent most of her time in the bathroom throwing up her guts.

Edward dragged himself from the cushiony couch and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing each of his optics with his fingers. He had only been asleep for a good few minutes before he heard the annoying ring of some type of Pop music from upstairs. Oh he knew the song quite well, considering each time Alice got a phone call it went off. He for one could not stand that music for his life. It bothered him to death for some odd reason and he really preferred the old type of music. To him, it calmed him in this sense.

Most of the time Edward was a morning person, up out of his room and to the piano after breakfast, same thing with his sister, except she read magazines and went on FaceBook rather then played any musical instrument. That was another thing that bothered him, that FaceBook website. He had a profile yes, but whenever he goes on is slim to never.

Maybe Edward wasn't like the other teenagers—specifically some—but to him it barely even mattered. What did he care what others had to say, or think? He was his own, unique person even though he wasn't that outsider type in Forks High.

Considering his growling abdomen Edward trudged over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge with a tug of his arm. The bright floral lights of the inside burned his eyes, causing him to squint as he searched for something to eat. Sighing, he took out the carton of eggs and placed them on the counter, moving to the stove with a pan he later received.

Alice walked down the stairs, her shoulders slightly slumped and a hand to her forehead. She groaned and flopped down next to the kitchen table, on one of the comfortable, high stool chairs that gathered around it. Since Carlisle worked a magnificent job and earned a lot of money, the Cullen Mansion was one to speak about if you ever passed by it. In other words, completely fancy and decorated with expensive eye candies.

"Morning Alice" Edward said, cracking an egg. He was a semi-good cook, and aside from piano lessons when he was a sophomore, he took cooking classes at a Vocational school. Only because he had no other elective that he would like to do.

"Huh? Oh, morning Eddie." she mumbled, her elbows supporting her light weight as she leaned on the marble table with each of her hands on the side of her temples. He grimaced at the nick name.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit" she admitted with a groan, glancing over at him with a scowl. "I'm sorry I missed it last night, I called Rose and Em this morning and they said they forgive me…But I don't really think they do" she added, getting up and—figuratively speaking—dancing to the fridge to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Alice had been born a natural dancer and even her walk had that graceful affect that most wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"I believe they do. Rosalie should understand what partying is like." Edward shrugged, leaning against the counter and watching the eggs boil.

"And Emmett's all about the sex" Alice added with a low giggle, trying to ignore the nausea and migraine. The boiling eggs smelled awful in her opinion; when she walked by to get her water, one little glance was enough to send her stomach into flips.

Edward chuckled at that, nodding in agreement. It was true; every time Emmett had gone to a party he always reported to Edward how lucky he got with Rose that night. He shuddered at the last memory and moved to place the eggs onto two plates. "You got an appetite?" he asked.

"Yes, no."

He placed the plate in front of her anyway and sat down across the table. Almost immediately, he began digging into his food. He wasn't completely angry with his twin, considering that this is the only time that he had seen her drunk except at their own party they had only a few months ago to celebrate their cousin, Tanya's, huge sweet 16. It wasn't so bad then, even he had to admit that he drank—but he was sane enough to walk, drive and talk correctly.

Out of nowhere, Alice said "Jasper's changed since last year you know. You have to give him a chance." She looked up at his started expression, her pale, colorless face actually looking sincere. Almost as soon as the eye contact came, she broke it. Her bright emerald irises hid behind her side bangs as she looked back to her untouched food. "He's even considering joining the army." She mumbled, scrapping the fork against the egg skin and dragging it to the side so yolk spilled. As the metal touched the plate, it created that annoying screech like fingernails on a chalk board.

"Is he?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow. No way was that kid going to get into the army with that record of his. Chief Swan had multiple encounters with the guy, but who knows. Maybe he has changed.

"Yeah…I told him it wasn't a good idea and all…but. Ugh" she said, dropping her fork with a frustrated huff.

"How did he change?" he asked curiously, waving off the army talk as he knew it would frustrate her, and probably make her upset-which was the last thing he wanted his sister to be.

"He just did; he started getting good, passing grades, he doesn't smoke, he drinks though. Not as much, and regardless from the parties, he's a normal boy. He joined baseball too." She explained, pushing her plate away from her with lack of enthusiasm.

Blinking, Edward took this new information in. She was right, he did sound like the average guy like the rest in his school. No wonder he passed. He reached over silently and dragged her plate to his end of the table, having eaten his one and now urging the other he intentionally had made for himself. But, it was always the gentlemanly way to give the lady the food before you. Or at least, that's what Carlisle had taught him.

While he ate, she had gotten up and quickly scuttled to the bathroom near the living room with her hand over her mouth. He grumbled and finished the last of the egg before putting the china in the dishwasher along with the fork. Edward looked around for something to do, before once again making his way to the piano.

If Jasper was such the good boy now, what had caused the change? His sister? She was originally a good person, always optimistic and cheerful; yet popular and liked to drink-which was really the only thing that was negative about her.

He settled down on the stool, his body sinking slightly as his weight pressured into the cushiony seat. Side glancing at the clock, he calculated when his parents would arrive soon and since he had woken up later than planned—before he brushed his teeth and fell back asleep—they would be arriving home in a couple minutes. Great, the last thing he needed was the suspicion of his parents when Alice was constantly getting sick and lying on couch with a headache.

Almost on cue, Alice popped out of the bathroom and snatched her water off the table with a grimace. When she made her way to the living room with her short, shorts pajama bottom and tank top, she fell onto the couch. Edward glanced at her.

"Vomiting?"

"…Is gross" she mumbled with a sneer. He couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression, watching her beautiful pixie features turn into a frown. "Don't laugh at me, Mr. Brother Man. Or else"

He raised a brow "Or else what?" he countered smugly, beginning to play random notes as he tried to compose something new.

She stuck her tiny tongue at him from behind, leaning back into the sofa. "Just or else"

**For some reason, I just wanted to end it there…But, the parents are coming home next chapter, and friends and Jasper are going to also be included! Yay for them! Anyways, like always:**

**Please review! Adding this story to the favorites is just not enough! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say thanks to my…one reviewer, and I'll answer you this: I know you can't see where this is going, but that's what it's supposed to be like! It'll build up really soon! I promise! **

Changes; Chapter 3: 

Edward helped heave another heavy suitcase from the trunk of Carlisle's black Mercedes, dropping it to the ground aside his left leg in an attempt for breath. What could they possibly carry in here that is so heavy? His hand still gripped the smooth leather handle of the bag as he took his extra break, the suns furious rays beating onto his albino skin. Sweat clung to his forehead and his body, though none was dripping off of his face.

It must have been the exhaustion! What else could have caused him to be so…weak despite the current weather?

Of course in rainy Forks Washington, it was clearly unusual weather. Usually the sky was covered in an abyss of grey clouds that just scream out rain over the town, drowning it in its tears and soaking the grass. He clearly remembered the first time they had moved here, it was raining terribly and when you stepped outside it looked like you were in a swamp. Swearing that he tripped over the density in the driveway, Edward had stumbled and fell face first into a pile of mud; soaking his hair, his face and the rest of his new expensive clothes that Alice had bought for him. Of course, she had a hysterical fit that would most likely never be forgotten. Alice always made fun of him for it though, since she had clearly seen him trip on his own feet. Edward however, was not the klutz like his girlfriend was.

Alice watched on the porch with a glass of water—as they say, water keeps the hangover away! Much to Esme's belief, she had given her the water to keep her "fever" down, at least for a few good hours if Advil didn't help. Mumbling to himself, he hauled up the suitcase and dragged it inside the houses living room. From the corner of his eye he saw Alice smirk up at him as he walked through the door and turned around to face her. "What are you smirking about?"

"I don't know, I just always thought little Eddie could handle a couple suitcases." She retorted with a chuckle.

He pointed a finger at her before moving over to ruffle up her spiky ebony hair, in which he received a small squeal. "Watch it, or else this little fever of yours will be revealed." He lamely threatened.

She glared at him and got up, slowly walking back to the coolness of the house. Even with windows surrounding most of the perimeter, the house managed to keep in the perfect temperature from today's hardy blaze.

Setting the suitcase next to the spiral stair well, he turned his back to it and looked at Carlisle standing outside the door. "That's the last of them. Thank you, son," he said with a warming smile and reached over to pat his arm.

"No problem dad," Edward mumbled and looked at his watch. Only at 5: 30, he grunted and went to his grand piano for a little relaxing time, which he barely ever got whenever his parents came home for their break. What he really needed was sleep, but he found that composing on the piano passes time much quicker than when you're bored. He wanted the time to fly by oddly enough, it was hectic when his parents came home and seen the chores not completed like they had wanted, and he wanted school to come.

It was his second week of senior year, and all he wanted to do was be with Bella throughout the school day AND afterwards. But he knew that she was out having her unwilling movie time with Jessica Stanley.

Running his fingers aimlessly around the keys, he pressed random ones in a harmonic order until he got a couple notes down on his notepad atop the grand piano. With a pen always there in the spiral of the side, he kept the rhythm in his head and jotted down the notes in quick, elegant script. He had often been complemented by his script, people such as teachers always claiming that they have only seen that kind of script in the history books. Alice had a familiar hand writing as well, not as elegant, but more like her attitude. Which was odd of course, if you really looked at it. He guessed it ran throughout the family.

Just when he had finished writing down the final note of the last line and was working to go reply the versus' once again, Esme called him for dinner. "Edward, come eat!" she called from the hallway.

Edward got up and padded to the kitchen in less enthusiasm, something his mother noticed. Her curly brown hair cupped her heart shaped face, her sky blue eyes reflecting from her rounder and more colorful skin tone on her cheeks. She wore a genuine smile as she gazed at him. "What's wrong son? Did something go on with Bella?" she asked while he sat down.

"Yes, did something happen son? If so, you know to be safe correct? We shouldn't have to have the talk once again." Carlisle grinned as he said this, only joking partially.

As he said this, Alice nearly spit out her water; having to cover her mouth to hold it in. She giggled, turning to her brother with a grin.

"No nothing happened with Bella. I was just composing, and I'm just a bit tired." Edward defended quickly with a huff.

"Okay then" Esme commented, taking a small forkful of food. Carlisle noticed Alice playing hopelessly with her food, biting her lower, puffy pink lip.

"When did you develop the fever sweetheart? While we were away?" he asked her curiously. Boy, were their parents full of questions! Edward scoffed silently and took a mouthful of his potatoes.

Alice didn't look up while she spoke, simply brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Friday morning. It'll be gone by tomorrow."

Edward stared at his father as he nodded, wondering how Alice could lie so easy to them even though she hasn't lied to them since the last incident. Neither one of them didn't like lying towards their parents, as they found it disloyal…and they knew the consequences that came if they found out.

The rest of the dinning passed in a few small conversations—those mainly made by Alice and Esme—and then silence. Edward was busy thinking of his new composition, who it suited the best and what lines and notes he could add to improve and make it longer. After all, he did only have a couple of lines down thus far. Sighing when he finished, Edward pulled out his chair and dumped his plate in the garbage, making his way upstairs to shower.

Edward woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock, glancing over at the neon green numbers punched into the screen: 6: 03 AM. Only a few minutes later than he usually woke up, he pushed off the flannel covers and dragged himself from the comforter. A lazy yawn escaped his mouth, carbon dioxide rushing from his system and mingling in the air around him, cleansing. He walked out into the florescent colored hallway, the upstairs bathroom door closed. Knowing that it was most likely his mother, since Alice had her own bathroom, he walked down the hall to use the other.

He looked in the mirror with a grimace. Most of the girls in his school admired his "perfect" brute face, and went crazily jealous over his only true love. He sometimes even wondered why he was cursed with such a face, now that he was dating. When he was single, he never really minded it. Once again with guessing, he estimated that all the Cullen's were blessed/cursed with the inhumanly beautiful features.

Picking up his toothbrush, he squeezed the mint tasting tooth paste onto it and brushed his teeth thoroughly and slowly, not wasting too much time. Once he was done rinsing and washing his face, he traveled back to his room to get dressed, only brushing his hair with a hand that allied with a tiny glob of hair jell. Today, he dressed in an easy button down blue shirt and some jeans, wearing casual dress shoes like he usually did. As he walked back out of his room, he saw Alice emerge from her bathroom and bedroom fully dressed and ready. Her eyes were closed as she danced out into the hallway, swaying her and mumbling the words as her IPod blasted into her ears. He leaned back against his doorframe, quite amused.

"Now let's get this party started, let's keep 40s poppin, so just get buzzed and stay fucked up-" she sang along, but bumped into Edward on her way to the stairs, unable to finish her song. She glanced up in surprise and blinked, pulling out her earphones. "Oh! Hey!" she greeted cheerfully, giggling quietly.

He chuckled and reached over to give her a noogie, but she squealed and ducked out of the way. "No I just did my hair you idiot!" she screeched, giving him a glare and receiving a chuckle back.

"Okay then"

"Hmph." She huffed and crossed her arms, before shrieking again. "Oh! I forgot, dad took the Volvo to work today so you're gonna have to hitch a ride with me and Jasper when he picks me up. 'Kay?"

He grumbled, checking his watch. "Do I have a choice? I'm supposed to pick up Bella today." He countered quickly, not looking up for the dreadful car ride with his sister's boyfriend and herself. Who knows what would happen. A: He would reach over and strangle the guy, B: they would start making out in the parking lot when they got there—but that was hardly likely since Alice wasn't one to show pubic affection, having proven so with her last boyfriend, James. But he couldn't say the same for Jasper yet.

"No you really don't actually. Dads Mercedes is completely out of gas." She shrugged, and nonchalantly treaded down the stairs, her footsteps barely audible. "You're choice to walk in the rain WITH Bella, or be in a really nice, fast car with me and Jasper." She called over her shoulder, and upon hearing the groan, she added "He'll be here by 6:30! Call Bella!"

Edward sighed and pulled a tiny silver object from his pants pocket, dialing Bella's phone number without the need to use his contact list. His cell phone too, was another he rarely ever used. Only on emergency occasions, or if he couldn't be with Bella that day or hour.

"Hello?" her voice called through the phone. He could hear the T.V on, something Charlie must be watching before he goes to work.

"Hello love," he greeted casually, sitting down on the couch in his room and sighing. "We have to take a ride with Alice and Jasper today. Carlisle's car is completely out of gas and he had to take the Volvo." He explained, hearing a huff.

"Okay, I don't mind. But why don't you just take Alice's car?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want to be seen in the bright yellow Porsche." He mumbled and glanced at the clock: 6:25.

"Well alright then."

"Yes, we will be there in five minutes."

"Okay, love you!" she called before hanging up the phone before he even got the chance to reply. She must not have been done getting ready yet, he concluded. When he began walking out of his room once again to wait downstairs, he heard voices down in the living room from only the living room. Alice's melodic laugh echoed upstairs, and he looked over the railing to see what was causing such loud commotion. Along with her laugh, a rougher one emitted from a taller, curly, blonde headed male.

Jasper had Alice on the couch, tickling her sides with his fingers. "Ja-jasper!" Alice laughed, finally hitting him on the chest. He chuckled, and leaned over to kiss her on her lips. Edward cleared his throat as he stood at the bottom of the steps, slightly amazed at Jasper's clothing. Most of the time he had seen him, he was wearing a leather jacket and baggy jeans that hung beneath his pelvis. Instead today, he wore a simple Hollister cuff shirt, and regular blue jeans with the sneaker tongue blocking the pants from going over the design of the shoe wear. His curly honey blonde hair hung limp just over his eyebrows, contrasting from his sky blue eyes, he had noticed.

Edward scowled as he looked over, catching the scars that decorated his face and exposed arms in a disturbing manner. It had always disturbed him, letting him think the worse of the guy. What had caused them, and from whom had he received them from? He had caught this, and narrowed his eyes before getting up. "Hello Edward" he said, holding his hand out in a formal greeting manner. Bewildered, he shook his hand back.

"Jasper," Edward returned, his voice a little shallow. Alice got up and slipped herself beneath Jaspers left arm, her hand on his chiseled chest.

"Did you call Bella?" Alice asked as the silence got a little overpowering. Time ticked to just three minutes before it hit the 30 mark.

"Yes I did, she's still getting ready I believe."

"Oh, we're picking her up too? I need directions to her house…"Jasper said, his voice low as always. Edward nodded, noticing that the change had been incredibly obvious. Last year, Jasper used to curse in every sentence he made, and reeked of alcohol and smoke. Or, from the last time he ever saw him. Today, he smelled like colane stronger than Edwards.

"I will give you the directions myself. We should get going." Edward said, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger and heading to the door. Outside, Jaspers black Chevy Camaro was parked just in front of the garage door, shining in its elegancy. Edward had to admit, it was a very nice/fast looking car that he usually went up for. But, his Volvo was much better in his opinion.

After the agonizingly long drive from Bella's to the school, Jasper finally pulled into the schools parking lot with a huff. He reached over, kissing Alice on the lips just as she unbuckled. Edward watched this from the window, tucking Bella under his arm delicately. He heard him say to her, "I'll be here at 3. Bye, love."

"Bye Jazz!" Alice quipped and stepped from the car. She winked at him before skipping to Edwards' side. He watched his car speed away from the parking lot and down the highway, and muttered.

"That was the most painful ride in the world" Bella sighed, causing Alice to scowl.

"He's not like he was Bella! Ugh" She said, rolling her big green eyes. Bella shrugged and looked up at Edward.

"Walk me to first period?"

"Of course" he replied, grinning at Alice. "We'll see you in English."

"Yeah, yeah, see you guys then!" she said, and turned to walk to her biology class. The two stood there for a few moments, talking amongst their selves before both Edward and Bella turned to the stairwell that led into the building. Thankfully, both managed to refrain from getting soaked from the morning's daily downfall, their clothes the only victims with a few evidence spots from the rain drops when the clouds decided to shed their tears and plot the crime more slowly than it had when Jasper was driving.

Speaking of, Edward remained thoughtfully about the politeness Jasper had offered during the drive. He even began to speak about the army with the three of them, though Alice had grown silent on that part. Truly, Edward could see the desire and respect that Jasper had put to this very topic; though he kept most of the personal things away from each of them. That he could tell, since he paused many times during a story he had brought up in the silence of his cousin Jeffery.

Maybe…this new Jasper was right for Alice.

After the silence of walking Bella to her first period gym class, he headed off to his own class: World History. He always despised such a class, considering that he never really had respect for the elderly being that taught it—which was odd for Edward. At the first day of his senior year, the very teacher had made it hell. She put them in a seating chart, already gave a few students detention for speaking during class, and even fell asleep while she was waiting for them to finish their work. Edward liked a teacher who could have a little fun, joke around while they were teaching and get side tracked. Like his English teacher in fourth period.

Edward walked through the door, an immediate burst of heat slamming into him like a boulder. Grumbling, he slipped his jacket over his lean shoulders and let it hang at his side, beginning to his desk at the very back of the room. On his way there a familiar face caught his attention. His long black hair dangled over his ears and eyes, but the crooked nose and cast that was on it stuck out completely. People all around were teasing the kid about it, laughing at him as they turned in their seats and got a look. He shook his head and patted the guys shoulder, snorting at the others. "Leave the poor kid alone." He told them firmly, ignoring the "drooling" gaze from one of the girls nearby. Those who made fun of the guy hesitated, and turned back to their side conversations with their partners.

The boy looked at him in shock, behind the thin strands of hair his eyes were widened the size of saucers. Edward furrowed his brow disappointedly. Has this kid never seen an act of kindness before? Honestly, he wouldn't have done it if the kid—known as Marco DeVaris (which was on his paper that Edward glanced at—hadn't been pushed around and slammed into lockers the time he was here since their freshman year. But enough was enough.

Of course, he didn't want to completely befriend the greasy boy.

There were websites he created about his hatred towards others, videos and documents of his disastrous mind in action. They spilled all over the internet, his violent and gory stories of himself killing others. This was not the exact kind of guy to be best buds with.

"Thanks…" Marco gaped, clearing his books from the other side of the desk to make room. Edward sighed, and decided to sit next to him. If he didn't, he knew that he would feel bad afterwards. He wasn't that kind of person that even Bella and Alice were.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat beside him, quietly leaning away. Marcos overall look obviously affected the horrid smell. As the teacher walked into the class room with a warm glass of milk, he side glanced at Marcos notebook. This guy was drawing a building on fire, people rushing from the scene. Another drawing below it was a clear drawing of a cluster of dead bodies drowning in their own blood, all eraser marks erased, but the ghosts still visible. His drawing was bold with his pen, but neatly sketched in furious strokes. Edward's eyes bulged as he took in the "art work". "What's that?"

Marco jumped; dropping is pen and quickly covering up the notebook with his arm. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" he whispered frantically, his voice down to keep the teacher from coming over.

Edward made a weird look as Marco looked away again, and suddenly more than usual, he couldn't wait to get out of here.

**Hmm, there's a big hint in there! But I'm not even gonna say it. It's really obvious, but if you don't catch it that's okay! Gives you more of the element of surprise when it is mentioned. If you do figure it out, and review, please don't say it. Thanks. :D**

**Review, review, review! Or else! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Kind of short, and lacks a bit of detail, but enjoy regardless!..**

Changes; Chapter 4: 

English came soon enough, and beside the passing and small communication in the halls, he was reunited with his twin and his love once again. Bella and Edward shared a small desk in the back, near the window, where Alice sat in front of them—the students that usually sat next to her out of school for months now due to a cancer related disease. Almost immediately Alice began to talk when he and Bella walked into the room, mimicking her Biology teacher as he yelled at her for something stupid.

It was odd, Edward had to admit. His sister rarely ever got in trouble, especially for something as simple as she did. Apparently, Alice had been tardy for class, kept talking during his lesson and texted in the open when she claimed that she was only tardy. He scoffed, not necessarily liking the 12th grade biology teacher as much as the last.

"…So you got detention on Wednesday?" He asked her, jotting down something in his note book that was written on the board. Another reason why he liked this class is that Edward was always fond of writing, and exceeded in it quite well. He also found it easier to talk during these hours.

Alice nodded and twirled a strand of her hair. "Esme and Carlisle aren't going to take it too well. Oh well, I know what I did so he can't really tell me crap."

"He rats people out for everything. Whether they did it or not…" Bella replied with a shrug.

When the T.V near the corner of the room buzzed unexpectedly, half of the dull eyes of the class room averted their gaze too it. Of course, the Principal had another lame announcement to make about vandalism in the bathrooms. Edward found the idiots responsible quite clueless. Why would someone ruin pointless furniture, if there were multiple other places you can vandalize and get props for from your friends? Though of course, he had not done so before.

So instead of paying attention, he continued with his note writing. For some reason, his unfinished composition always squeezed its way into his brain, taking over the other thoughts so it was his only main focus.

But Alice's quiet gasp from upfront caught his attention, and Bella tugging on his arm got him to fully look up and follow their gazes. "What does that mean?!" Alice frantically whispered.

He searched the screen for something, furrowing his brow in mild confusion. Opening his mouth to ask, Edward paused with the scroll at the bottom of the screen appeared in bold, white words, screaming out: _"September 25__th__ is almost here…"_

The class seemed to notice it as well, but didn't pay as much attention as he did. What could that mean? He thought back to Marco, and wondered how such words brought him to the mysterious bullied boy. Perhaps it was the way he hid the drawings like he was bringing weed or marijuana to class that very moment, and didn't want to share. Edward absently tilted his head, continuing deeper into his thoughts.

Outside, the rain batted against the window screens carefully, the clouds continuously the perpetrators as they drenched the town in their misery tears. The grass was absolutely soaked as usual, mud forming as the dirt particles were clearly exposed. It was a rather normal day.

Still though, Edward had his brain kept one what that could possibly mean…September 25 was in two days, a Wednesday, so nothing in school would clearly happen unless it was on a Friday…So what did that mean?

A student from the front raised his hand, in which the teacher answered. "Yes, Mike?" he asked, pointing his finger to the student. Oh. That Newton kid.

Edward absolutely couldn't stand him, trying to steal Bella and "persuade" her that he was the better man. It made his sneer at the very thought and receive a very odd look from his sister—whom Mike also tried flirting with just last year.

"What was that quick line? What did it mean?" he asked.

Mr. Burtouski thought about this for a moment, checking the calendar hanging on the wall near the white board. He shrugged, "I don't know at the moment, go back to work."

Deciding to end his suspicions as if it was nothing anymore, he went back to whispering to his love and sister and writing his composition. The tune so far was jumpy, but by the line he was currently working on; tapping his pencil eraser on his notebook for more of the affect, the tone became suddenly full of sorrow, slowing down and lowering in pitch.

It must have been the weather.

After the long day of school, Edward walked to his locker with quick long strides, to receive what he needed for tonight's work. He padded quickly only because he didn't want to be at Bella's locker when she had already finished, and keep her waiting like he just stood her up for a date get together.

On his way, he immediately lurched forward when he almost bumped into Marco, who was looking for every possible way for the quickest route out of the way. Edward blinked, and slid to the side to continue his path. But Marcos hasty southern voice was enough to cause him to stop. "What, you're not even going to say hi? Even after helping me?" At this, Edward scoffed behind his back. He turned back at him with a sigh and raised his hand apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm in quite a rush right now." He said sincerely, holding his book near his thigh as he waited for the response. Once again, the mysterious figure looked around with his hands protectively gripping the binder close to his body, as if, if someone touched it the world would suddenly blow up into a million pieces.

"Okay," was his genius reply. Edward turned back around and strode to his locker. Alice was at hers only across the hall, talking to some other girl that he didn't recognize right away. Her ebony hair was curled up into a neat bun, white classes around her opticals. She wore a somewhat casual outfit, with sandals on to top it off. It was no one other than Angela Weber.

He left them be and punched in his combination, hoping that Bella wasn't quite done being that she was always one to look back at her notes before getting what she needed, and looking back once again afterwards to make sure. He admired her for that, her carefulness and thoughtfulness about her school situation.

After grasping his world history book, and Geometry calculator and notebook, he shut his locker door with a low click, turning around to face his sister. She wore a deep scowl and played with her hair. "If you didn't check your phone, Bella had to leave last period. She got…stomach pains if you know what I mean." She giggled quietly, but composed herself. Edward frowned and pulled out his cellular phone, turning it on and checking through his messages. He got none.

"I didn't get one." He said, the frown still cascading on his features. But just then, a message from Ms. Isabella Swan appeared on the small square screen: 'Home early, stomach hurts :('

Sighing, Edward responded before turning back to his sister, who still wore the same expression. The hallways began to clear as more and more students clumped up and out of the doorways, eager to get out of the school as quick as possible to continue on with their more exciting life. "Something wrong?" he asked her on the way to the parking lot.

"Nope, it's just that Marco kid is really weird sometimes…I mean he dropped his binder and when I went to go help him and pick it up, he flipped out and grabbed it before I did. Really awkward, let me tell you that." She explained. It seemed like this Marco was appearing in his mind more than he had hoped for. They stopped at the very doorway near the gymnasium so Alice could read the dance poster, and he figured he might as well if he had nothing else to do but stand there. Although Alice was a quick reader, she seemed to be taking an agonizingly long time.

"Hurry up, your boyfriend is probably waiting." He said impatiently, shaking up his hair with his hand. She waved him off, mumbling something about it's not 3 yet before pointing her finger to the small letters just below the words: WINTER FORMAL. It was written in red and in incredibly sloppy handwriting. But the words nonetheless, shocked him regardless:

_September 25__th__, it's coming…_

**Okay, so I might not have made it so clear this time either, but the events that happened in this chapter are leading up to something big. **

**Before I go, I would like to thank my only reviewer: Ithilien Archer to her kind reviews! (: And also all of whom who favored and story alerted it. **

**Please, review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Changes; Chapter 5: 

Bella sighed as she walked through the forest alongside Edward, the moon just setting above the sky and covering half of the United States in its dark presence. Edward managed to be with his love just as school was over, even though she almost complained every few minutes that she had stomach cramps. It didn't bother him as it should have, as long as he was with her and not stuck at home in the silence.

Everyone was out of the large Cullen house, only the tree's accompanying it. They always lived a little further from civilization, claiming the marvelous home deep inside the woods just a minute or two out of Forks.

It was a nice walk overall, no rain interrupting them for once. The two chatted amongst themselves, talking about nothing but life before they met each other. How they couldn't even imagine what their lives would be like if they hadn't. But, Edward knew that he would most likely be alone until he ever came across someone as perfect as Bella.

As the darkness became overpowering, and they were almost squinting to see what was ahead of them, they started back to Edwards house in an uncomfortable silence. Edward thought that her stomach pains were causing her to be as silent as she was, but that was just Bella sometimes.

In the silence, he thought about what happened earlier at school before he and Alice had left. He'd inspect handwritings later in school, as dorky as it sounds, but he can't really help his curious mind. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was Marco? The boy was considerably awkward in general, but this must have been some sort of school prank before everyone got dressed up for the winter formal in early December. But, if it was a prank why would it be so early in the year? To Edward, it just didn't make any sense. Was it a prank for the horrible things that happened to him last year? Possibly.

Odd as it was, his thoughts drifted away from him at that. If it was just a prank he would pull on the seniors in an attempt to get noticed, than he had nothing to worry about but keeping Bella away from him. He didn't want her to be embarrassed when she might be tricked into something incredibly stupid that would be in the year book for year's times. He knew Bella will always hold a grudge because, she was just like that.

"What are you thinking about?" She suddenly asked him, looking up.

"You" he said. It wasn't a complete lie, since he was actually thinking about her. He just didn't want her to know what he had seen in case she would think of the worst case scenarios.

"Oh okay, what about me?" Bella pressed on, oddly curious.

He thought about this for a quick second, shrugging his lean shoulders. "Everything about you and how you are perfect for me." He said lowly, turning around to face her as they drew near the house. She smiled up at him, and whispered his two favorite words:

"Kiss me?"

He did as she obeyed, leaning down to capture her lips in his own. A wave of heat flew down his body as each of theirs touched, although a chill was still sent down his spine. Her hands were in his hair by the time they pulled away from each other, taking a small intake of air. "I love you" she said after a short while.

"Love you too," he replied, and turned to watch her get into her crimson colored truck. The paint was wearing off, and the old car didn't seem as it would last much longer. He contemplated on getting her a new one once they took their relationship to the next, and more intimate stage--when he would marry her. He knew he would for he would never give up on her. It would cause him too much distress to even think about his life without her.

The comforting sound of the pebbles crunching as she rolled out of the driveway was far from the only thing that he had heard. She had given him one last wave before she slowly drove from his line of sight and into the darkness. Around him the wind played with his bronze colored hair, the leaves dancing along with each other as it whisked by with mighty blows around him. The thinner branches swayed weakly at the force, but they all managed to survive on the trunk of the trees that held them. It whipped out his jacket, sending it flying behind him as it clung to his shoulders, free to twirl and swirl at his back. From there, he headed back into the fine temperature of his house, thinking he was alone for the remainder of the night until his parents got home from work, and Alice got home from Jaspers house.

But, Alice was surely there in the living room; popping her gum and drawing something in her sketch booklet. When he walked in, she looked up and smiled. "Have a nice walk with Bella?" she asked much to his surprise.

"Yes I did, how did you know I went out for a walk with her?" he asked, sitting down beside her and glancing at what she was drawing. Like always she was drawing something related to clothing, most likely for her own entertainment or her fashion major at the Vocational school that she shared half time at.

"One, your hair and clothes are an absolute mess. Two, I saw you guys come back to her truck through the window." She said simply, popping her gum once again.

"Oh" he said, side glancing to the window next to the front door. Despite the darkness, you could see everything from the driveway, to the road. He leaned back into the couch, resting his right ankle on his left knee and extending his arm over the back of the couch. There was a brief silence before Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, placing her drawing book on the coffee table and getting up from the couch. Edward watched as his sister walked into the kitchen, leaning against the table with her elbow supporting half of her weight and her cell phone at her ear. He mumbled and got up once again, walking over to his piano to finish his composition. Pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, Edward sat down on the stool and straightened it out. He placed it next to his original notebook and copied it down before letting his hands fall to the keys.

He was always incredibly passionate about his piano playing, but never had one of his songs become such a rollercoaster of moods as this has. The bubbly music filled his ear drums as he began playing, beautiful but edgy in that sense, soon falling smoothly to a lower tone on the left side of the board—filled with some sort of agony. After those versus', he pressed keys in which he thought had fit well with where it left of: A note, F note and so on.

Soon though, he grew tired from it. It just wasn't working as well as he originally played out in his mind. So, he flipped the page and cornered the edge as a way to remember to work on it sometime later. Instead, he began playing Bella's lullaby, immediately soothing him into a world of calm even though she wasn't here at the moment…

Tuesday, 7:15 PM:

Edward made his way through the desks of the History class room, finding his seat easily and settling down in it. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to this class, since Marcos was most likely going to sit next to him. To Edward, it was getting a little bothersome. He wasn't friends with this guy, and he wasn't about to make some friendship with him—not wanting to catch the disease from being bullied, or made fun of for hanging out with such a physcopathic student.

As if on cue, Marco sat down next to him. He reeked of garbage, but his hair was the only thing that caught his eye. It was cut into a crew cut like those in the army, exposing the guy bruised forehead and tattooed hairline. At the hairline, the tattoo stated: Natural Selection, in red sloppy words. That exact phrase has traveled on quite famously throughout the years. Edward blinked, leaning towards the window silently.

"Hi Edward" Marco said, pulling out his notebook.

"Uh, hello Marco," He said, putting on a false grin. Though he turned to the board, listening to the teacher give out instructions to pull out their homework, he felt the boy's eyes boring holes into the side of his face. So, he did as the teacher said and pulled out last night's work, jotting down his name on the paper in quick script with his black inked pen before turning to Marco. "What?" he asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Don't come to school tomorrow, do yourself a favor." He said quietly, before silently getting up and moving back to his own seat before Edward could question any further. Edward stared after him with heated confusion plastered upon his expression, his jaw locked into place. He wasn't dazed, just shocked at the words that had rushed from Marcos very tongue. The boy who had slipped back into his chair across the room did not once look back, but sunk into his seat with a sinister grin that was rather rare…

"Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Anderson asked impatiently, his head jerking over to the teacher with a blink. "The answer to number 3?" she pressed exasperatedly, her hand clasping the glass of milk she had yet again brought in.

"Oh, the answer is…" he looked down at his paper, beginning to read "The four conditions at valley forge were that they were starving, sick, they had no proper clothing, and they suffered from illnesses and frost bite from the winter."

"Humph. Very well, thank you." She said, and went on explaining the lesson about the Revolutionary war. It dawned upon Edward that Marco had something to do with what was going on, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to stop him from coming to school the next day…

**Okay, so, that's it. Again another short one, but from now until the end, the chapters will be longer. By the way, this story isn't meant to be really long, just a few chapters.**

**Hit the blue button below!!! VV**


	6. Chapter 6

Changes; Chapter 6:

"If I find out that you drank and went to a **club rave** and not a party, so god helps me." Esme firmly scolded. Edward watched from his piano as his sister cringed at her voice, not looking into her eyes. He wondered who had spilled this time around; since it certainly was not him.

"It won't happen again, mom. Promise" Alice said in a weak tone, looking up with her eyes bearing the type of sadness that Edward would never be able to reject. She wore a slight pout, almost as if she was trying to get out of the situation a little bit easier. But Esme was the least impressed.

"No, none of that: it sure as hell won't happen again young lady." His mother countered.

Alice huffed in an annoyed manner and nodded, this time keeping silent and letting her mother react to the news. Maybe it was Alice herself who had told her about the drunkenness a few nights ago. Yes, no, maybe so. But, he highly doubted that she would have.

Edward couldn't help but be surprised when Esme suddenly sighed and sat down next to her, murmuring something that he couldn't hear over the booming crash of thunder that had occurred just then. So instead of butting into the conversation, he side glanced at Carlisle with a shrug and allowed his fingers to play a more soothing and calming piece on the piano: one of Esme's favorites. Really, at this he was doing his sister a favor—in which she gave him a grateful look to get her off of Alice's back for just a little while, for their mother had moved to place each of her hands on his shoulders while he played.

The melodic music silenced the room almost immediately, although not all eyes were on him. Carlisle was absorbed in a book on the practices of surgery, but he looked peaceful now that the music had replaced the yelling feud between his mother and his sister. Thankfully, things calmed down before privileges were gone on Alice's part. Alice was annoyed, that he could tell, and he side glanced away from the Grand Piano to see her retreat up the spiral steps with her brow narrowed.

And as if the thunder had brought his thoughts from the earlier incident, Edward was brought into the scene in his World History class. Marcos words rang through his head like the irritating buzz of his alarm clock in the morning.

"_Don't come to school tomorrow, do yourself a favor."_

He excused himself from his parents after the composition was over, and wandered upstairs to his twin's room, wondering what she was up too, and to advise her of the words he had spoken to him. As he approached the wooden frame of the room, he heard a faint voice inside the depths of the room, and paused in his tracks. He slightly pressed his ear against the painted white wood, straining to hear what she was saying.

"So you're…me up at lunch tomorrow? You…back to…" she giggled, "I know…I love you too." was all that he heard before vast silence spread on the other side of the door. That could be no one else but Jasper Hale on the other line. He brought his hand up afterwards, closing it in a fist and silently knocking on the wooden frame. Nothing happened on the other side, so he knocked a tiny bit louder.

Alice appeared at the doorway, pulling two earphones from each of her ears, music loudly playing from them. "Sorry, I'm going deaf with theses earphones." She told him with a small flush of red on her cheeks, her IPod gripped in one of her hands.

Edward shrugged "its okay…May I come in? I need to tell you something." He said in a low voice. Alice made a look of confusion before stepping back, pulling the door open wider. Stepping in the large room, Edward took in his surroundings. It was only on rare occasions that he stepped foot in here, believing in privacy; given that she was a woman after all. He barely cared about his room, since only CD's and notebooks were gathered around the shelves and couch. Everything was bright in her room, reflecting from her bubbly emotions, and it was incredibly organized. Not a thing was out of place, even on the shelves and the work desk just by the closet. Her MacBook laptop was placed near the pillows of her bed, the screens light reflecting a slight image of a picture of herself and Jasper as the background in his vision from where he stood. A lamp near her beside was lighting up the room, though it dimmed only slightly.

She turned gracefully and sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing him as he made his way to the black leather couch just across from it. He studied her as well, trying to imagine what type of reaction he would receive for this little piece of noise. "What did you need to tell me?" Alice asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Marco, you know him no?"

"Of course, he's that kid with the crew cut right? The one with Natural Selection?" she asked.

"Yes him, you told me that he was weird yesterday in school." Edward paused when she nodded thoughtfully, before continuing on "Well today in history, he had told me these exact words 'Don't come to school tomorrow, do yourself a favor.' What do you think that means? It has to mean something." He told her, rising his chin up so it pointed parallel to the ceiling; his last sentence more to himself than her. Though he expected an answer right away, Alice remained silent.

She was deep in thought he could tell; looking up at the ceiling as if some sort of answer would pop out of nowhere. In all honesty, he wished it would. Life would be so much less complicated than it is if that were to happen. But since it was reality, he knew that it would never happen as much as he wanted it too. "I honestly have no idea." She whispered after a while, a frown cascading upon her pink puffy lips. "I'm curious now"

"Disappointingly so," he said.

Another vast silence over took the two twins before suddenly:

"WAIT! Do yourself a favor by not coming to school? Are you going to? I have plans to go out to lunch with Jasper, so I sure as hell am" she suddenly blurted, her voice taking a higher pitch.

"Yes I am going to school tomorrow." He simply stated. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have this off feeling about it though…that Marco kid can be such a weirdo at times" she giggled quietly, and he chuckled.

"I have to agree with you on that one" he stated, and after brief silence, he added "Do you know who ratted you out on the club?" he asked.

Muttering, Alice answered "Not a clue, but it doesn't really matter I guess." He nodded, his eyes taking in everything about her room. To say he was bored was clearly an understatement-Alice and himself never got to goofing around as much as they used to now that they were more mature about things in life. It was only on rare occasion nowadays.

Alice looked at him with a sigh as he got up and headed for the door, he turned with his hand on the knob, returning her sigh with a grin. "Sleep well" he told her.

"You too, Edward"

: Wednesday September 25; 10: 35 PM:

It was in English class that things started to feel a little off for Edward. Just the very presence of being in school sent an off and sudden chill down his spine. He noticed that the physcopathic boy was not here today, from the sign in his history class first period.

Edward couldn't focus on Alice's jabbering to Bella, or his work—the same sentence he had been reading over and over again still not moving itself to his brain. What if something were to happen, that could ultimately affect him in the near future? If it was just a prank, would it lead to embarrassing and stick on nick names that would make him regret ever coming to this school afterwards? What if something happened to Bella, which would make her feel the same way? He sneered to himself at the thought, and forced himself to read the sentences on the page one more time.

"'_It's better to be alone than in back company' –George Washington. _

_Consider this quote and what it means to you, using details and examples to support your answer."_

He really didn't know how many times he has done the same exact quote in Intermediate school, and he just couldn't help but be surprised that they had to do what seemed like Kindergarden in the 12th grade. He pushed the paper away from his desk and opened his notebook, glancing at Bella once before looking at the blank page he had opened to. The white and blue lines where bright in his morning eyes, the sun beaming through the windows reflecting off of it so it shone brightly in his face.

Semi-Squinting, Edward put the paper down and grabbed his pen, pressing the push button and obnoxiously tapping the paper with it as he pondered on what to do. Possibly, he could tinker his composition, or work on the home assignments he was given only a few classes before this one.

He felt something poke his bicep as he worked on his Biology homework and looked up into the expecting eyes of Bella and Alice. Emerald met emerald and chocolate in an uncomfortable silence, each of the ladies looking at him as if they were waiting. "What?" he mumbled.

Alice raised a slender eyebrow at him expectantly. "What do you think?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beside them, Bella spoke up. "You've been oddly quiet, and you're blanking out a lot lately."

Edward shrugged, pointing down at his paper with his pen. This is what he got for having only a few friends, and half of them didn't bother to talk to him anymore. It was…weird. Last year, when Emmett was here, with Rosalie and Jasper, the group stuck to themselves—away from the other students in the school. Well, besides Jasper and Alice back then. It was just a little different. "What did you ask?"

"If you wanted to go to the movies on Friday with Jasper, myself, Bella, and some this Jacob Black kid Bella mentioned." Alice said, placing a hand on the side of her face thoughtfully.

"You and Jacob will get along fine" Bella quipped quickly, looking back up at his expression. It was highly unlikely that he would. Who knew what kind of "competition" this Jacob Black kid would make for him. "He's 16, almost 17…" she added after a small breath.

"Sounds fine, which movie?" he asked. Bella shrugged, her fingers twined with his. He marveled the way her hand fit so perfectly into his, his fingers laced with hers like perfect puzzle pieces.

"We don't know yet, any in mind?" Alice said, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers. She had it curled at the ends today, unlike she usually wore it.

He shook his head and never recalled any interesting ones coming out thus far. Edward barely ever drove through Port Angeles, only on occasion when he took Bella out for dinner. Usually, she just came over his house, or he went to hers. They weren't very high class, but Edward liked occurrences done in the gentlemanly way. "Are you even allowed out of the house, Alice?"

Bella blinked "What happened?" she asked her best friend, mildly curious.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'm allowed too, but if Esme is home when we go, then I'll just stay home. But I doubt that I won't be able to." She answered with a nonchalantly shrug of her shoulders.

Once again, Bella asked her ignored question. "What happened?" she pressed a little more firmly, huffing irritably.

"Sorry; um, someone spilled and our parents found out about the rave I went to with Jasper on Friday." She turned to Bella, biting her lip.

"Oh" was all Bella said, looking down at her hand that she held Edwards with. He sat silently as the two went on talking about something he was surely not interested in, and looked out of the window with a sigh of relief. For once, it was not raining over the town of Forks, though the gloom of the day did not go unnoticed. Edward could tell that Alice felt it too…

: 11:00 Pm: 

The end of English couldn't come slower enough. He arose from his seat and straightened out his shirt, helping Bella out of her own seat and picking up his notebook. Tucking Bella under his arm, the three of them strode from the boiling hot classroom and into the busy hallways. Alice merrily walked beside them with a breathtaking grin as always, her pace quicker than the two of them together. She turned just at the corner of the hall, flashing them a wink and small wave. "I'll see you guys later!" she called, before turning to get to her locker.

In the hallways, booming voices zoomed in and out of Edward's ear drums, locker doors slamming shut and opening only to ally the tones of the other students. The freshmen were smaller than he had actually realized, most of them standing just a foot or two lower than Alice; which was pretty surprising considering Alice was only 5". But those were the girls; the guys were much taller, almost standing at his height as well. It was a fun sight to see: most of the senior jocks tossing the freshmen into lockers, and a few others shoving them into open garbage cans. However, it reminded him sourly of the student that kept appearing in his mind.

They stopped at Bella's locker, and he kissed her forehead and bid his "See you in a few minutes" farewell before heading to his own. It wasn't far away thank god, he only had to turn the corner and near the history class room just in the middle of the hall. He passed Alice, who was texting obliviously in her locker door, her purse hanging at her elbows, and her books piled in an organized fashion inside her locker. Though as he approached his own, he glanced out to the parking lot and was shocked to find Marco unloading something from the trunk of his car.

Edward stared at him with narrowed eyes while he opened his locker door, meeting his gaze just a fraction of a second. That second however, was enough to show the boys harsh cold eyes. It then occurred to him, that this…whatever it was, was Marcos doing.

He placed his books in his locker and shook up his famous hair—the very hair that drove the women crazy about him. His "Sex hair", both Alice and Bella liked to call it. Shutting the locker with a softer click than the others, he was conscious of Marco motioning him to come over. He looked back in the direction of Bella's locker, assuming she was waiting for him, and decided to take a quick jog over there to see what he had wanted.

A cold breeze flew at him as he pushed open the schools doors, swishing his hair and coat to fly a little ways backwards in disarray. Edward cautiously walked over to the tense looking Marco, trying to ignore the large trench coat he was wearing, and the bag at the tire of his car. "What?" he asked silently, looking around him for any traces of people. He saw Jaspers Camaro pull up a few rows away and the college student step from the striking black car. Jasper didn't seem to notice him and began walking in the other direction towards the entrance of the school building.

"I told you not to come to school today. Why are you here?" Marco asked sourly, his nostrils flaring slightly. Blinking as Edward expected this, he answered simply.

"I don't know,"

Marco motioned a thumb behind his shoulder. "Get out of here." He said, and when Edward didn't move, he got extremely close to his face, his voice venomous. "GET OUT!" he shouted at him, failing to size him up. Edward looked back to the building, where the love of his life, his sister and all the other students were…

Before walking away from them…

He felt the eyes of Marco bore holes into the back of his skull, but chose to ignore it, instead, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket with a swift tug. Dialing Bella's number quickly, he put it to his ear and waited. The rings went on, seeming endless in his mind—then she finally picked up, and he could hear the commotion of the lunch room on the other line. From the corner of his eye, he still saw Jasper walking and called out his name before Bella responded to his call.

"Edward? Where the hell are you and why are you calling Jasper's name?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone, and he mumbled. Once he was out of Marcos sight, he turned left just as Jasper turned around, heading for the direction of the other entrance.

"Sorry love, I need to talk to Jasper. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But, I will be there in a few minutes, I promise you that." He told her calmly; unable to get what just happened from his head. Why was he wanted out of the school so badly?

"…Okay?" Bella said her voice in the tone of a question more than a statement. "I'll see you in a few then?"

"Yes,"

Then they hung up, Edward hurriedly walking towards his sister's boyfriend who wore a genuine smile. "Hey Edward" he greeted as he drew nearer.

.:: 11: 10 Pm::.

"Hello Jasper, here to pick up my sister?" he asked casually, walking aside him towards the building.

"Yeah, she's waiting at her locker. What are you doin' out here?" The Texan asked.

"Someone wanted me. Speaking of…" his sentence was cut short by the thunderous boom of a gunshot going off, the two men frozen in their tracks. There was a short shriek and a yell of a male and female student, and then another gunshot exploded into the air. Realization hit Edward, and he bolted off to the doors, pushing them open with Jasper right on his tail. Students in the halls were scattered, looking around as if they had no idea what was going on…

Edward did.

**Hmm, okay. That's it! So, if you didn't catch the hint, here is what it is: Marco's violent drawings in the notebook, and his tattoo on his forehead: Natural Selection. But that one wasn't as obvious. Marco was the one who obviously wrote those things about September 25****th**** on the posters and on the Television in the class room. So, it led to this! **

**Chapter 7 comin' up!**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Changes; Chapter 7:

.:: 11: 15::.

Edward forced his legs to go faster, quickly turning the corner and heading for the cafeteria. Breaths coming in pants, he looked behind him to see nothing but students, some of whom he had recognized. But there was no Jasper in his sight. Upon turning his head back in front of him only seconds after, he saw Jasper's broad form shoving the cafeteria doors open and bursting in the crazed room just as three more gunshots sounded from outside. Glass broke from somewhere in the building, but to Edward it seemed just a few feet away.

He caught sight of Bella and turned away from Jasper, running towards her and bringing her in his arms. She doubled backwards with widened eyes, a teacher ordering them all to stay put under the tables: awfully calm. Edward brought her down with him under the table, making sure it was his body that hit the floor instead of hers. He held her tight in his arms, slinking back to the pole of the table so they were covered by the others students.

Across the room, there was a loud crash and bang, smoke filling the air and fire erupted as the tables were flipped and students were thrown. There were screams and yells that slammed into Edward, the inferno growing. Frantically, he looked for a clear exit that he could get too and watched as Jasper and Alice escaped from the cafeteria commotion. Bella tugged at his hand and got up from underneath the table, pulling him along.

With thumping sneakers awfully loud in his ears, Edward oddly felt numb as he ran: like the panic and survival instincts taking in as he strived to keep himself and Bella safe. Sharp glass shard filled the tiled floorings of the school hallways, some lockers along the way cratered with holes and bullets—smoke erupting from their blue colored form. The bright, relieving sight of the school doors was just down the hall, and he forced himself to run faster; his arm being dragged by his girlfriend. But when she swiveled left suddenly, his foot caught on something in the middle of the halls, causing him to stumble and land on the floor with a thump.

The shards of the glass scraped into his shirt and skin making him wince in the sharp pinches that it brought. He looked up at Bella, who had frozen, and instructed her to keep going. "Go, I will meet you outside!" he yelled over the police sirens, looking back as she hesitantly began towards the doors once again. Of course, the cause of the fall startled him; it was the body of his English teacher, covered in blood and motionless. Edward's eyes turned wide as realization hit once again: the killer was in the building now.

Scrambling hurriedly to his feet, he turned around before retreating towards the doors. Rain hit him like a boulder as he stepped outside with his hands above his head, wincing as the glass embedded in his skin scrapped and cut against his bleeding torso. His eyes scanned the enormous crowd, spotting Bella leaning against Charlie's car with a woman: whom he recognized Renee—he was told she was visiting for the week—hugging her protectively. Neither of them seemed to notice him, disappointingly.

Neither his sister nor her boyfriend was in the cluster of students, parents and police, which sent him into another jolt of panic. He needed to get to them; he was his sister for Christ's sake! Suddenly, before the police could stop him, he bolted back into the building without a second thought. Once again, Edward found himself darting across the halls and turning when he needed. He passed a few students and another two motionless bodies in the hallways on his way... He looked in classrooms quickly, scanning each figure huddling under the desks before moving on once again. Where were they? Had they made it out another way than he had?

Edward froze as he heard the possible load of amo just around the corner, his breathing lurching to a stop. Silently, he backed up and tried to avoid the broken glass; but he couldn't help himself but to jump when another bullet pelted a locker door numerous times. Thinking quick, he ran without looking back once, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen filling his lungs.

Another bullet went off.

Edward fell to the ground as a sharp pain shot up his ankle suddenly, gasping out in shock. He grunted as he hit the floor, blood oozing quickly from his right ankle and looked up into the eyes of Marco, who was surely holding a gun over his shoulder. A brief silence filled the air before the gunman turned around and headed the other way, leaving him there on the floor.

Clenching his eyes shut at the pain, Edwards fingers curled up into fists against the cold tile and he pushed up despite it. With another grunt of pain, he forced himself to a limping run—he would find his twin no matter his injury. He was aware of the blood trail he was leaving and tried to numb the pain that slithered up his leg incredibly fast by trying not to think about it. It was the least of his worries at the moment.

He was relieved that Bella had gotten out of the building without a single scratch—a little shaken up, and a small amount of black rimming her figure, but that didn't matter. As long as she was alive and he can return to her peacefully once he had gotten out…

But, what if he didn't? What if the police—who hadn't made an effort to even enter the building—hadn't found him if he had fallen, and had bled to death?

He shook his head at the thought, and flung himself in the biology room, landing with a thud against the floor. Crawling over, he slammed the door shut and locked it—covering the door window with the closet thing he could reach. He sat with his face directly looking at the wooden door, clasping his painfully throbbing ankle in attempts to stop the blood from pumping out of it. Edward blinked dizzily as blood drained from his system from both his ankle and the slashes on his chest, and turned around…

Jaspers body was lying motionless next to a desk, crimson fluid building and pooling around his tall bulky form. His eyes were wide open; mouth hung agape and no oxygen making its way in or carbon dioxide making its way from his body. Bullets were embedded in his chest and directly in the temple, blood covering most of those areas. Sure enough, the man was dead.

It was just the only sign he got.

Edward felt a pang of sympathy course through his soul, letting out a large exhale that never returned into his physique. A teacher—one he did not recognize—was bending over another body who was laying on her (definitely a female from her figure) left side. Crawling over weakly from his wounded ankle, Edward wished to get another look at the girl with his high hopes that it was not his sister.

Of course, his hopes drained as he saw the ebony spiky hair as he drew near.

The teacher never once looked back at him, only whispering soft words to the bleeding girl, blood pooling from the area of her right shoulder and trickling rapidly down the rest of her torso. The rest was blocked. Edward jumped to his feet in panic, and slid over to the other side. The educational being looked up with worried eyes, and stepped back as Edward politely asked.

Alice laid there with her eyelids heavily drooping, a small amount of blood splattered on her chin. Crimson blood covered her clothing and the tips of her hair. Her lips were lightly parted, though no sound had been released. Her skin was paler than usual, her face contorted into a mask of pain and torture—he imagined it was the same feeling that he was enduring in his lower limb.

Frantically, Edward searched for the culprit that pierced his sister's skin as he had the feeling that there could be more. And yet with his luck—and Alice's—there was. A little to the left of her abdomen, the bullet hole punctured the skin, blood oozing out in quick, rapid spills like a waterfall. Since the bullet must have hit his target…his sister wasn't only bleeding on the outside.

He tried to remember what Carlisle had educated him, but with everything flooding into his mind and hitting him like a thousand bricks, he clearly couldn't think straight—especially while suffering from a shot to the ankle. Beside him, he strained to here the tortured murmur pass from Alice's lips.

"Jasper…h-he threw…himself...I-in front of me." She coughed out weakly and he took one of her small, bloody hands in his larger one. Thoughtfully, he gazed up at the corpse of Jasper; a frown creasing his face. He had taken this man's ways in the wrong direction the whole time…a whole year. Edward felt a tiny squeeze on his hand, noticing the cool feeling that was abnormal for the human temperature. It was feeling limper by the second.

"Alice…stay with me please. You can't leave me Pixie, can't leave Bella, can't leave Emmett or Rosalie…mom and dad." He encouraged, more like pleaded. He could not lose his twin. He just, couldn't.

"Edward…" she silently muttered, her breaths becoming labored into short gasps.

"No Alice, don't give up!" he said, holding in a choked sob. But it was too late; her hand had already fallen from his by the time he had finished. Motionless and limp went her crimson soaked body, laying there at his knees. Fury arose within him as he slammed his fist on the stained floor beneath, ignoring the dizziness and overpowering pain in his leg.

Edward had failed as a brother, and he knew it. He would never forgive himself after today, having not been there for his twin when everything was terrorized and dangerous. Everywhere she went, she could have gotten killed. Edward should have searched for her earlier and brought her and Jasper back outside with him…but it was too late now. There was nothing he could do.

He let out a small wail and gripped the sides of his skull as a final gunshot consumed the air, and then silence. Edward was unable to control the sobs that had erupted from his system, before the loss of blood began to take a full affect…and he slunk down beside her in unconsciousness…

**Oh boy. Edward isn't dead by the way -.-. Hope you guys are not mad at me for this, but sometimes death makes a story better! In…a way. **

**Anyways, this story is NOT over. Please review! **


	8. Epilogue

EPILoGUE:

Thursday, September 25th 2010; two years later:

A soft melody passed through the small cabin, echoing thought the surrounding forest in which it was built in. It was bubbly, almost like soap, but the joy made his heart ache and clench at the memory that it brought along, and made his chest tighten as if he couldn't breathe. But soon, it filled with a depressing sorrow. The rain brutally slammed into the houses windows, and the gust of wind forced the leaves to dance outside and flee from the branches they were clinging too. A young child played with a small rag doll in the living room, pretending to comb her hair while the patriarch composed the music in a seemingly calm way. The mother held his shoulders while he played, no words coming from anyone's mouth.

It was a song of remorse, especially suiting the date. For the day, was the day where the Forks School had fallen to only one student's alone, multiple killed in the act, and selective areas of the school destroyed and objects inside burnt to crisp. It was the perfect setting, and he had been playing it for the last two years—on this day and on his birthday. His eyes barely ever looked from the glossy white keys in which his fingers glided across in smooth elegance, but only once had he looked up to glance longingly at the picture on the alabaster colored walling.

Still, it was impossible to believe it was true. All of it, but in reality, it was just harder to grasp when he realized he wasn't dreaming as he had hoped he was. Although he knew that it was all disappointingly true, he could not help but to wish and hope that he would wake up back in his senior year.

The man loved his family he had created, a wonderful wife, a gorgeous daughter that they both loved and caressed. He wouldn't trade anything for them, even if it meant bringing the ones who had been gone for years back to him—as awful as it may sound.

And as the soft melodic song carried on throughout the house, he felt the chilling presence he had always felt when he played the very song on these days, and when most people found that paranormal chill eerie and spooky, he found it oddly comforting. In a small exhale of air, he greeted in a small voice that even the closest spectator couldn't even hear: "Hello sister"

It didn't bother him that he got no response and he pressed on playing his song as it neared toward the end. He still remembered the last time he saw her. The last word that she mustered to him... The scene overall still played behind his eyelids whenever he thought about it when he closed his optics—as if it were just yesterday. He still wished for their conversations to live once again, for their closeness to survive. No one in his family could describe how close they had been.

The song came to a smooth halt, and Edward looked up in silence; glaring through the ceiling as if he could see the sky. He knew that Alice would never be here to fulfill his wishes. She was never coming back, and he could barely even stand what Marco had done to him—and though it is horrible to say, he was glad the boy had took a bullet to his mouth. His emerald gaze returned upon the wall, where a picture of Alice smiling in Jaspers arms hung high on the wall.

Today, his sister had passed, to never return again…

_Fin._

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

**Please, review:( **


End file.
